Tsukiya/Kaiya Nakashima
Tsukiya/Kaiya Nakashima '''is a Ghoul currently residing in the 20th Ward. Appearance Tsukiya has hawkish, intimidating features. His face is handsome, but almost always looks uneasy. His left eye is a charming shade of purple, the other being nonexistent in an empty socket. Tsukiya always wears a white hoodie with the hood pulled up, effectively concealing his face whole. Kaiya however, wears a striking black bodysuit, sometimes with an old Ghoul Investigator coat she inherited from her mother. She has long auburn hair, which she refuses to ever tie. Her ghoul mask is in the shape of a snarling wolf. Personality Tsukiya suffers from dissociative identity disorder, one identity being his usual self, Tsukiya, the other being Kaiya, a mentally unstable person. As Tsukiya, he is charismatic and likable, never hesitating to speak whatever is on his mind. He is very approachable, and is often amused when people ask about his missing eye. Kaiya however, is a completely different person. Her mood is always unpredictable, which makes approaching her a difficult task. Unpredictable mood swings resulted in a lack of close friends, which made her extremely sullen for a long period, until one day she decided that she didn't care anymore, and just stayed true to herself. Powers and Abilities '''Strengths: Kaiya has more agility than a usual Koukaku ghoul, able to sprint at above average speeds even with her Kagune out, due to the low density of the RC Cells formed in the Koukaku. Another trait of Kaiya's is her abnormally high pain threshold, enabling her to fight, even after she has sustained extreme injuries. Weaknesses: Due to rapidly expending RC Cells, Kaiya has below average strength, even for a Ghoul. Her missing eye messes up her depth perception in major ways, causing her to perform badly in battle if she's stressed. While in a frenzy, Kaiya loses all rationality, and is prone to making mistakes that she would have caught if she in a better state of mind. Due to her tendency to ignore serious injuries, her regeneration factor is slow, to the point that deep gashes would take days to completely heal. Regenerating missing limbs would take days to fully heal, and might even leave permanent marks. Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: '''Kaiya's Koukaku takes the appearance a three clawed arm, and encases her upper body and lower jaw in sharp jagged protrusions, resembling some sort of "fur" '''Strengths: The "furry" part of Kaiya's Koukaku is extremely flexible, and when needed, can be stiffened into extremely durable armor, increasing defense at the cost of mobility. Kaiya is also unusually fast, able to to slash and parry repeatedly with her Koukaku without tiring, due to the low density of it. Weaknesses: Since her Kagune has a low density, her strikes are considerably light, as most of her stamina is usually spent on sustaining the Koukaku spikes. Her "fur" is very uneven, so if an adversary by chance manages to wedge their weapon into it, they take her Koukaku out of action easily. When manipulating her spikes, it drains Kaiya's stamina extremely quickly, resulting in weak attacks. Threads